I wont Say I'm in love
by sassygirl93
Summary: MAIKO..XX.. The war is over and Zuko needs a bride. Mai's mind and heart are battling if she loves Zuko. sorta songfic with the Hercules I wont say I'm in Love.


**I Wont Say I'm In Love**

**Maiko**

The war was over and Prince Zuko was now Fire Lord Zuko. Princess Azula turned sides and was now Zuko's right hand person. Unless Zuko finds a suitable fire lady for the next 3 days or Azula takes charge.

Meanwhile, Lady Mai was sitting in the palace courtyard on bench before the fountain. In front of her was a newly erected statue of Zuko with his new haircut and scar. She sat down as she remembered the fountain and how Prince Zuko pushed her in but that was years and years ago. After the battle, Mai had confided to Ty Lee that her feelings for Zuko hadn't changed.

In the days that she went with Azula and Ty Lee to find the traitors, Mai had concluded to herself that Zuko had become a worthless scumbag. But things in her heart were too different. She wanted to be fire lady

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

But there still was war. Mai's head and heart were battling and so far, she had given the "No Zuko" side much thought. Mai stood up and recalled everything between her and Zuko.

Mind: He pushed you to the fountain

Heart: He saved your life

Mind: He ruined your favorite dress

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

When the war ended, Mai had to admit that all she thought was about Zuko and how she had a chance at being fire lady. She couldnt concentrate properly on her new duties as the first Lady general in the fire nation. Only Ty Lee had been able to penetrate the mask that she was using to conceal all her thoughts of Zuko.

After all, who can hide anything from Ty Lee?

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

But she just could not admit it. In her days, falling in love was a sign of weakness and arranged marriages was a dignified way to do to a child. Admitting she was in love would be embarrasing

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

When Mai had a moment alone with Ty Lee, she would always talk about Zuko and swoon over him. Ty Lee, being a good listener and friend, just giggled when she talked about Zuko's hot scar. But in public, 100 denial

_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love_

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Mai had crushes for the past years and all of them turned out to hurt her. In a period of time, she turned her back on life. But this was a new start. She was bursting to say I love you to Zuko

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

She had always heard from her mother that denying wont get you to anything good. Especially denying love. But now she was older and she could conceal this sensation much more convincingly. She looked at the turtleducks and fed them a piece of crumbs from her pocket. It reminded her of how she was hungry for love

_No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

As mcuh as she wanted to, Mai could'nt let her heart win the war. A smile escaped her lips as she looked at the statue. Suddenly, a figure appeared and it was Ty Lee. She had caught Mai gazing up at the statue

"You know Mai, you have to tell him" Ty Lee said

"Its not that easy Ty Lee!" Sighed Mai

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

"Its love, Mai! There's nothing love can't do!" Ty Lee tried on

"Its not love...its just a phase..." Mai felt stupid. Ty Lee wasnt a fool to believe that

"Phase...how could you say that...how about if he feels the same way?" Ty Lee asked

"He does'nt. He's fire lord...lots of pretty girls for him" Mai muttered

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

"Mai, its okay to be in love with Zuko!" Ty Lee smiled

"I know..." Mai said

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

Mai's heart had won! She decided she loved Zuko. Even though he got her waterlogged and ruined her favorite dress

"Fine, I love him and I will tell him..." Mai confessed

"Atta girl" Ty Lee patted her back appreciatively and cartwheeled off

"I cant believe I 'm in love with the Fire Lord" Mai muttered to her self as she put her hand to her forehead

"I cant believe the Fire Lord's in love with you!" Came a deep voice not so far away

"Zuko!...I'm...uh..." Mia stuttured. She was very startled

"I love you too Mai!" Zuko grinned

"Why me?" Was all Mai could ask

"Because you're the only one who will marry because you love me and not because of your desire to be fire lady" Zuko said

"That's all?" Mai surpressed

"No... I love you because you're you and you're beautiful on both the inside and outside!" Zuko grinned

"I dont know what to say!" Mai truthfully said

Just then, Zuko knelt down on one knee, took something from his back which turned out to be a box and presented it to Mai

"Mai...I love you...will you be my Fire Lady?" Zuko hopefully and eagerly asked, his eyes full of love

"Some people say Will you marry me but your way is great!" Mai smiled as she leapt on to his arms

"I guess that's a yes" Zuko laughed

"It sure is..." Mai softly said as tears spilled down her cheeks

"I just love happy endings" Ty Lee giggled

------------------------

My first avatar fanfic! Its Maiko. Hope you love it! Just a lil info on Avatar ships i love:

Maiko, Ty Lokka and Kataang with some Ursai


End file.
